Kingdom Heart characters poetry
by CocoaSamurai45
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi look deep within themselves to see who they really are and express their fears and feelings in poetry. Read and tell me what you think.


Anxious, Hopeful, Lost, and Darkness

Disclaimer: ...Crap. I have to say I don't own Kingdom Hearts don't I? Well, I **don't**, so there!

**Anxious, Hopeful, Lost, and Darkness**

****

**_Sora_**

**__**

I don't really know when I thought of this as a journey

When I thought of this as something I had to do.

I don't really know how this all will turn out.

I...can only hope. Hope that everything will be like they were

before.

Everything before was so simple. Lazy days and lazy nights.

Days when we knew nothing about other worlds or heartless...or the darkness.

Now I can't imagine ever going to the way things were. I know so much now and I feel so much more...stronger.

I know I can't take that back. Sometimes in the middle of the night I think about how much I've changed and I worry that people won't recognize me or maybe I won't recognize them.

Won't recognize my friends.

Riku...and Kairi. How can I look at them the same way? I know Riku is good, he's always been a good friend to me and Kairi. He was taken over by darkness but he pushed it back with his heart and he saved everyone. But Kairi, she's been with me all along, in my heart. I know she'll be waiting for me. We'll share all our adventures with eachother and Riku will be there with us. We'll be together.

I have to fight. To save Riku and save all the worlds from the darkness. When really...all I want to do is go back. But nothing's like before. And I'm not either.

* * *

**_Riku_**

I was lost in the darkness. I let it overwhelm me and seduce me with the thoughts of power.

I wanted to be strong. I wanted to know everything. I wanted to see everything. But I know now the only way I could have done that is without the darkness. I didn't want to be lonely or scared. I didnt' want to lose my friends.

Kairi...Sora. My friends. They are my heart, my light. But I was so jealous and so scared that I stopped believing in myself and my friends and instead started hating everything. I hated the darkness I hated the light and I hated my stupid, weak heart!

So, I let it- the darkness- consume me and take away my heart. Until I was lost in the darkness. Without hope and totally, completely heartless. I wanted to protect Kairi though. And to do that I had to strong. To keep her away from everyone else I had to stronger. Sora would not have her. Kairi was mine. My friend. He already had friends, new friends, he had forgotten about her and about me. So I would care for both of us.

The one thing I didn't count on was that Sora did care. His heart was big enough for all of us. He hadn't forgotten about us.

It made me feel so horrible to know I had been so selfish. That I had forsaken Kairi and Sora. The two people who meant the most to me. I closed the door. I would not forsake them again. They are my heart.

* * *

**_Kairi_**

Anxious. That's who I am right now. Worried is what I was before. I don't know what to do. What I can do to help.

Resigned is what I will be and Forgotten is what I fear I will become.

I wait and I hope. I hope that it's enough. I cry. I cry because I'm scared. I wait. I wait and wait for Sora and Riku to magically appear. So I can see they aren't dead. So I can see that all my worries were for nothing and that my fear was just a fear and nothing more. I wish that I could do something.

But I'm here. Where people and places never change. This is supposed to home. The water and the warm sand stretching as far as my heart can make it stretch. But home is Riku. My heart is Sora. And without them all I am is Anxious.

* * *

**_Heartless_**

Lost in forgotteness, fear, and nothingness lies never and gone. The heartless are born of this. The very essence of lost hopes and crushed souls. Within that dark desolateness of their being are the feeble hopes and dreams of all things.

The hope that they will not die. They will die. That they will not be sucked into depression like light into a black hole. But inside underneath that layer of false hope they know they will be sucked inside. To drown in the dank caves of their wildest nightmares.

Left there heartless. Husks of their former selves. Crushed cans without the soda, balled paper wihout ever witnessing the power of words.

Then they disappear. Without a heart they are nothing. Not really living and not really dead. Just. Not. There. Zombies filled with but one desire: to fill the empty cavity in their soul.

Then they are heartless.


End file.
